


Puissions nous nous revoir un jour ou la très moche traduction de may we meet again

by Rheah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genre sad, J'ai écrit ça pour moi, Post-Movie(s), Pour dire au revoir, What Have I Done, et angst, je suis désolée
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheah/pseuds/Rheah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke a vraiment du mal à faire son deuil.<br/>Post 3x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puissions nous nous revoir un jour ou la très moche traduction de may we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'excuse de poster ça mais j'ai besoin de faire mon deuil de Lexa et je n’arrive pas très bien donc j'ai écrit ça. J'ai peut être une idée pour un chapitre 2. Si vous voulez vous torturer autant que moi lisez ça, désolée encore.

Le retour avait été chaotique. Tout s’était précipité. Titus, pour tenir sa promesse, les avait fait escorter à la frontière. Comme s’il essayait de réparer les dégâts qu’il avait commis. Mais il était trop tard. Murphy se retourna une nouvelle fois pour vérifier l’état de Clarke. Celle-ci n’avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ de Polis. Elle semblait être absente, comme si son corps n’était plus qu’une coquille vide.

 

Assise sur le cheval noir, Clarke ne pouvait baisser les yeux. Elle montait le même destrier que Lexa quand elles étaient retournées à Arkadia. Il y a une semaine, peut-être moins, peut-être plus, cela lui semblait s’être produit il y a une éternité. Lexa souriant, Lexa l’appelant une héroïne, Lexa heureuse, Lexa en vie, Lexa. Elle était partout. Le vert des forêts qu’elle aimait tant la répugnait maintenant. Parce que le vert c’était ses yeux, ces yeux qui la regardait comme si elle était tout, ses yeux, ces yeux qui la fixaient, ses yeux, ces yeux fermés à jamais. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Et une autre. Ses joues étaient déjà trempées mais elle avait appris à les ignorer ces dernières heures. Elle devait oublier un temps et quand elle serait prête elle ferait son deuil. Qui pleurait-elle déjà ? Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, comment l’oublier ? Elle était dans le fantôme de leur dernier baiser, ce gout salé, amère, perdu sur ses lèvres, elle voyait le rouge de sa cape dans le soleil levant :

« Clarke ? »

Murphy, bien sûr. Personne ne prononcera à nouveau son nom de la même façon que Lexa.  _Clarke_. Lexa la voyait comme son univers et elle avait mis trop de temps à réagir, aveuglée par sa colère. Mais pourtant, enchainée au pied du trône, elle savait déjà.

« Tout va bien ? »

Question inutile. Elle ne répondit pas et il n’insista pas. Au moins il comprenait. Il semblait inquiet pour elle. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Bellamy aussi avait eu raison. Les gens mouraient quand elle dirigeait. Les gens qu’elle aimait  mouraient ! Et on attendait encore d’elle, une adolescente, de diriger, d’agir. Mais elle ne ferait plus rien de cela pour personne désormais/ Plus personne ne le méritait. Elle voulait s’envelopper dans sa tristesse et s’endormir pour toujours. Au moins, elle serait avec Lexa. Et elle ne manquerait qu’à sa mère. Elle n’avait plus aucune motivation.

« Pour avoir une motivation il faut un rêve. »

Elle avait du prononcé ses dernières paroles à voix haute puisque Murphy lui avait répondu.  Elle avait eu des rêves. Elle les dessinait. La Terre avait son rêve sur l’Arche, la liberté pendant sa captivité à l’intérieur de Mount Weather. Et puis Lexa avait été son rêve. Mais il avait suffi d’une balle perdue pour que son rêve vole en éclats. Et il ne lui restait plus qu’un dessin dans sa sacoche. Son trésor le plus précieux. Le dernier vestige de Lexa.

 

L’Arche. Le Camp Jaha. Arkadia. Peu importe son nom se trouvait devant elle. Ils traversèrent les portes affrontant des regards hostiles. Elle ne voulait pas affronter ça maintenant, elle voulait juste se rouler en boule avec sa maman lui caressant les cheveux. Ou Lexa, elle avait hâte de raconter son arrivée à Lex.. Ou pas.

 

Murphy la fit descendre du cheval et la porta presque pour qu’elle avance. Ils posèrent des questions confuses. Les mots se mêlaient. Elle se pencha pour demander à Murphy de ne rien dire sur Polis et se dirigea vers l’infirmerie. Pas pour sa mère juste pour un lit. Et des personnes pour l’empêcher de faire une bêtise. Une bêtise qui la titillait. Les gardes avaient des armes à feu. Elle faillit vomir. Elle entendit en boucle le coup de feu dans sa tête. Elle revit sa tête. Lexa n’avait peut-être jamais eu peur de mourir mais Clarke avait toujours redouté la mort de Lexa. C’était drôle cette façon de succomber au bonheur pour le voir arracher de soi quelque minutes après. _That’s why I…_ Je t’aime aussi Lexa. Et je ne suis pas prête de te laisser tomber.

 

Jasper attendait dans un coin avec sa bouteille pleurant la mort de Maya quand une blonde arriva et lui vola sa bouteille qu’elle vida d’un trait. Son deuil n’avait pas encore commencé.

 

**In peace may you leave the shore.**

**In love may you find the next.**

**Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground.**

**May we meet again.**

May we meet again Lexa.


End file.
